Assailant
by DestructiveMind
Summary: "I could kill you," she said, slowly, her eyes on fire. He didn't doubt her one bit. "I could do a lot of things to you." His eyes darkened with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. His voice was low when he whispered back, "I could do a lot of things to you too." - In which a desperate Shiho kidnaps a man and holds him captive for scientific purposes. Shiho x Shuichi.
1. Assailant

**Assailant**

Akai Shuichi was anything but careless, but in that split second, everything felt out of his control. It had happened too quickly, and - for the first time in his life - he didn't see it coming.

"Don't move," a voice behind him called. Calm, stern, feminine. But not at all gentle. He registered the unmistakable feel of a cold, hard gun pressed to his head.

He didn't move an inch, his keys firmly plastered in his hand. The thought crossed his mind instantly - he considered whipping around and swiftly stabbing the offender, using his keys as a weapon and using their fleeting moment of disorientation to knock the gun off their fingertips. He was sure she was no match for him, physically at least. But the fact she had managed to crawl up behind him undetected made him falter, he was doubtful now - who was this woman? And did she bring anyone else with her? What did she want?

He asked just that, "What do you want?"

"I want you to walk straight ahead, you'll see a car, stand behind it."

He tried not to let it distract him how alluring her voice sounded. This wasn't the time.

He didn't move.

And then he felt her press her lips to his ear from behind, "Move," she hissed. And the gun pressed firmly to his head made him shift his body forwards towards the car.

She stopped him by firmly gripping his bicep when they reached the car. And before he could so much as utter a word she threw a blindfold over his eyes. He almost laughed at how cliche this was. A part of him wondered why he didn't turn around and end this all now. But he knew it was because, in all honesty, he was curious. And bored. And that was a dangerous combination on him.

"You did that quickly," he observed, "you do this often?"

"Get in the car," she snapped, yanking the door open before pushing him in roughly. He noted his assailant was short, shorter than him at least when she'd brushed past him to yank the door open.

Shuichi didn't know why he didn't resist, even at this stage. He could've stopped this, but he didn't. A part of him felt that the reason he didn't bother to act was that he felt he could easily overpower this girl at any time. And wasn't it his duty as an FBI agent to catch the bad guys, not run away? He could always have her take them to wherever it was they were going and end things there. It wasn't even anything to worry about. But later he would realise that it was - something to worry about.

He was feeling tired, all of a sudden, and his eyes began to feel heavy. Right before his eyes shut, he heard the woman's phone ring, then her disjointed words speaking into the phone, "already have... test subject... Gin."

 _Gin._

* * *

When he woke next, it took him a while to realise what exactly was going on. He was tied to a chair, his hands firmly clasped behind his back with cold metal handcuffs. His eyes were still blindfolded, but he could tell by the feel of the surrounding temperature that he was in an enclosed space. He tried for a while to release himself, but it was to no avail.

He heard footsteps approaching.

"Hi," the feminine voice said, this time her voice sounded melodic. It made him wonder, briefly, what she looked like. "You're looking a bit mellow," she teased, "maybe this'll cheer you up?" She held in front of him a mug - a black coffee, extra hot.

And then it all came back to him -

 _He was in a hurry, and the barista sure was taking her time with him._

 _"Anything else for you, sir?" She said, her eyes slowly glanced down his body and back up to his eyes. She was brave, this one._

 _"No, thank you," he'd said. And then he watched her shout to the other barista to make a "Black Americano, extra hot" to which the second barista had replied with a "coming right up!"_

 _He couldn't see her face. The back of her head was partly covered by her cap. When she was doing making his drink, she slipped it to him at the counter, not meeting his gaze._

 _He took the drink and headed for the car park._

"Barista girl," he said simply. But his mind raced back to the moment in the car when she'd said it - _Gin_. The man him and the FBI had been hoping to catch for so damn long. He was even planning on infiltrating the Organization as a last resort. But this woman... who was she? Was she part of them? Was she going to take her to where Gin was? He suddenly didn't feel so powerful anymore. If she was one of them... then she wasn't stupid. And she was dangerous. And this suddenly became much more profound than he'd initially thought.

"You have a good memory," she whispered. She set the mug down on a table nearby, leaned forward into the chair and released his handcuffs. For a second, he caught a whiff of the scent of her hair, and it bothered him then that he couldn't see what she looked like. Why did it even matter to him, anyway? He felt a strange yearning, for what, he wasn't sure. As though he was craving a cake but could only taste a lick of the icing. What a strange way to think of this.

She'd drugged him. At the coffee shop. That's why he'd been so... nonchalant about everything. He'd been out of it. He felt he still was, though his thoughts were getting a bit more coherent now.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was only a slight touch, a gentle feminine hand on his shoulder but _my_ , did it feel good for him. When was the last time he'd even been touched by a woman? A year? Two? He didn't even remember anymore, probably because he hadn't given it much thought. FBI work didn't care for anyone's personal lives. There was no time for a relationship. He'd have the occasional fling every now and then, but even that was too much to have on his plate.

Her fingers were delicate, he could tell, her hands small. Smaller than his. He could overtake her if he wanted to, he could pin her down, handcuff her to something and bolt for the door.

Her hand left his body.

"I'll be back in half an hour," she said, and her voice faded as she added, "I need to attend to something."

She left him uncuffed, still blindfolded. He sat there in silence, not daring to touch the coffee she'd left behind.

* * *

When she was back, he could tell that she... had showered? He caught the smell of soap and shampoo. It didn't make him feel any less discomfort, considering his position. Who would shower at a time like this anyway? How did she trust him to just sit there and not attempt to kill her or break out the door? For a moment, he briefly regretted not having removed his blindfold earlier, when she was out of the room. At least then it wouldn't seem so.. perverted if he'd done it now.

"You still have your blindfold on," she observed. She sounded clinical, as though he was her test subject. In fact, he recalled now that that was exactly the word she'd used on the phone in the car. _Test subject._

"Didn't want to be a rude house guest," he mocked, though his voice lacked the humour to carry this forward, "you left it on me, so I kept it on."

"Mhm," she hummed, "obedient."

At that, he chuckled, his first genuine show of emotion, "Believe me," he said, "only when I want to be."

He couldn't see her reaction, but he wished he could.

* * *

Shiho's face flushed.

 _Fuck fuck fuck..._ what had she gotten herself into? This was a complete and utter disaster. She didn't know what the hell she was doing.

 _Baka,_ muttered her inner voice, _you don't know what the hell you're doing!_

 _If I didn't do this then Gin wouldv'e,_ she convinced herself, _and Gin wouldn't have been as kind as me._

Nonetheless, she regained her composure and reminded herself that this man could not, in fact, see her. She took a moment to observe him, he was tall - of course, he was, that was one of the reasons she'd picked him. His hair was jet black, short, he was in a beanie when she'd encountered him - one that she'd knocked over as she'd shoved him into the car. He didn't know that she'd felt bad about that and had quickly picked it up and stowed it away with her before she drove off. She was keeping up appearances, after all.

He was handsome, a bit _too_ handsome, it would've been distracting had she not been in this miserable situation. She was thankful his blindfold was still on, that he hadn't actually taken it off even though she'd given him the freedom to, otherwise he'd have seen the look on her face as she stared at him.

"Enjoying the view?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

Shiho faltered, her eyes wide and cheeks reddening. Could he... could he _see_ her? No, no way. _He's bullshitting._

She scoffed. "There's nothing to enjoy," she deadpanned, though they both knew that was far from the truth.

"I see," he sounded almost disappointed, "so you didn't strap me to this chair to fulfil a dirty fantasy of yours?"

At that, Shiho's eyes furrowed in anger, though to be fair - she'd just kidnapped a guy. Who was _she_ to be angry? For someone who's been kidnapped, he was taking it surprisingly light. She noted that he hadn't drunk the coffee, or even attempted to leave his seat, though he was now untied. She didn't know who he was, so why was she comfortable letting him sit like this in her house, untied?

"No, sorry to disappoint you," she said, her voice stern and calm, despite her state of mind, "but you're not here to fulfil any fantasy."

"Shame," he murmured, and she saw his face twist into a slight smirk, "so why am I here?"

Who was this guy? She'd expected someone to cower in fear, beg to be let go, but this guy didn't even seem in a hurry to leave!

"You're here for an experiment," she said simply, "I'm a... scientist." She felt strange saying it out loud. It's not every day you explain to your captive why they're needed.

"Right," he said, though he sounded like he didn't believe her, "a scientist and her captive..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence for the both of them to know what he was thinking. Something dirty.

 _Eh, looks like you captured a pervert. Well done._ Her inner voice remarked sarcastically.

She flushed and snapped at him, "For the final time, that's not why you're here," she crossed her arms, not that he could see, "much to your disappointment."

At that, his face which had previously been looking straight ahead looked up at her from his seated position. And then he stood up. It was so swift and sudden she retreated back until she felt her body hit the back of the couch in her living room. The man was right in front of her now, even blindfolded, he was terrifying. And she suddenly felt afraid. He was a mere few centimetres away from her now.

"What are you going to do with me?" He whispered, his voice low and dangerous. Despite what he'd asked, Shiho felt his question was the exact opposite. _Can you guess what I'm going to do to you?_

"I'm a scientist," she continued, her voice surprisingly strong, she tried not to let it distract her how close he was standing. "I work for a... company, I'm creating a medicine. It's in its early stages, and we need... human subjects."

Shuichi frowned, _human subjects? What the hell was she saying?_

"I need to monitor your for 3 days, before administrating the sample."

A pause.

"And then?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"And then... you leave."

She was lying. They both knew. She was going to kill him.

* * *

It was silent for a moment. Shiho stared at the man in front of her. There were several things she noted as odd - firstly, he wasn't even trying to escape. He hadn't even attempted to make a move on her, let alone tried to reach for the door after she'd left him earlier (she knew, she'd watched him for a few minutes). His only sign of rebellious nature was him actually standing up to speak to her, and even then he hadn't laid a finger on her. And now here he was... stood, accepting... contemplating? What was he contemplating? Was this the moment she'd been so anxious for, the one where he'd strike back?

Secondly, he was clever. A bit too clever for her liking. Although he'd spoken only a few lines to her since his capture, they were very... strategic. He'd immediately realised she was "barista girl" as he'd so calmly put it, not mere minutes since he'd woken up. She felt that after every sentence she'd uttered, he'd orchestrated a very specific response, and given her just that. Though to any other onlooker, it wouldn't have seemed strange. Flirty, even, but not odd. But this man didn't look to be one to flirt, at least, not in situations like this. He was.. doing something. He was testing the waters, perhaps trying to see how far he could go... but go for what, she didn't know. She had kidnapped him, not the other way around. So what was he possibly playing at here?

Thirdly, he still hadn't taken off the goddamn blindfold! This was something he certainly would've done by now... but, why didn't he? Was he playing a game? Was he trying to phase her? Suddenly, an image of her trying to physically fight this guy while he was blindfolded conjured in her mind, and in that image, he was winning. He was winning, _blindfolded_. What was he trying to show off? That he had some Daredevil skills lying around?

 _I wouldn't be surprised,_ her inner voice mocked again, _have you seen what he looks like?_

Shiho internally dismissed that thought, though it did make her realise she actually didn't know what he looked like without the blindfold; she hadn't really registered his face back at the coffee place. Probably more frightening, she surmised.

Shiho determined that the man she'd captured was no ordinary man, and these three days certainly weren't going to be as easy as expected.

* * *

Shuichi noted that, given this absurd situation, he had 3 main priorities (in no particular order).

1\. Get this girl to lead him to Gin

2\. Gather enough intel on the Organization to be useful (deadly, hopefully)

3\. Escape alive to tell the story

From his brief interaction with the girl, he wasn't able to quite glean her character. She'd claimed to be a scientist, so she must be intelligent. She was calm when she spoke to him, he didn't phase her in any way. She didn't care for him, and from the way she spoke, either she was a really good actor or she genuinely didn't care who she hurt to get to her goals. If she was indeed a member of the Organization like he had suspected, then he was sure it was the latter. Judging on that and on the fact that he was determined to use this opportunity to gather more intel on the Organization, he decided it would be best if he followed through with what she said. For now. Which was primarily way he'd realised it would be foolish to try to escape. If she was using him as a test subject then it seems that she had picked him at random, probably following a vague criteria of "is he a male" and "does he look healthy enough", which meant that not only did it not matter who he was but it certainly made no difference to her if he was dead or alive. She could always find someone else to replace him. He wasn't special, she wouldn't keep him alive if he was a nuisance to her. That was primarily the reason he was so... calm. Non-disruptive. He was observing, calculating and he certainly wasn't rash. She'd given him permission to take off the blindfold, albeit he hadn't. She hadn't taken it off of him, either. Either she enjoyed having him blindfolded or she was afraid of him. Could she really be, though? Could she be afraid of someone she herself had captured?

For now, he was going to do as she said.

One thing she didn't know though. He was an FBI agent, and she was no match for him.

Would he kill her if it got too far?

He decided that he would.

* * *

One thing this man didn't know, regardless of what game he was playing at, she was Sherry. She was a member of the Black Organization. She was lethal. And he had no idea.

* * *

"Your blindfold," she said, and she tried not to let it bother her how close he was. "It's still on."

"Want me to look at you that badly?" He said, his tone dangerous, a small smirk on his face.

"You're missing out," she bit back, though she made no attempt to take it off of him. Why was this guy so arrogant? Was this his way of trying to get some enjoyment out of a shitty situation? If anyone was crazy here it was him, not her!

"Then take it off for me," he said, his voice suddenly gentle. For some reason, it made her face flush.

She tried not to let it show when she said, "you're capable of doing it yourself, no? Or does a grown man like yourself need a woman doing everything for him?"

A teasing smirk played across his features, "Not everything," he said, his tone dirty, "but some things are better with a woman's touch."

 _Dirty bastard._

She was angry at him, and frustrated, and he was pissing her off. So in a sudden swift motion, she pulled the blindfold off his head, wrapped it around his neck and pushed him up against the wall. Hard.

* * *

In the second it took for her to remove the blindfold, he was suddenly pushed hard against the wall, the blindfold now threateningly tight around his neck. He realised it was difficult for her to push him up against the wall, he was too big for her. But he'd angered her enough to do that, and it gave him satisfaction for some reason. He could've stopped her, he'd seen it coming, but he didn't want to break her. Not yet. The blindfold was tight around his neck, and she was flush up against him, pulling at it even further. Hurting him. He could easily rip the thing to pieces and throw her across the room, but he let her have her moment.

It was the first time he'd seen her face, and he decided it would've been better if he'd stayed blindfolded. Perhaps it was the shock of it all; him being in this position with a beautiful woman pressed up against him that made him feel hot between the legs. She was feisty, and angry and frustrated, and he suddenly had the urge to show her just how equally frustrated he was with her. The thought vanished as soon as it had come, his practical brain taking over. He reached up and hooked his hand under the blindfold, holding it tightly and away from his neck. Her grip loosened.

"I could kill you," she said, slowly, her eyes on fire. He didn't doubt her one bit. "I could do a lot of things to you."

His eyes darkened with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. His voice was low when he whispered back, "I could do a lot of things to you too."

* * *

HELLOO EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated my DC stories in a while but I had this plot bunny which I just had to write! I hope you guys enjoy this, I felt that Shuichi x Shiho needed a bit more love in the fandom! Let me know what you think guys :)!


	2. Assailant (Part 2)

Hello everyone again! Thank you all for your reviews and especially to those who have been supporting me in my other stories as well, I really appreciate you all, you have no idea how much it means to me that you like my stories. Here is Chapter 2! I was aiming for this to be a trilogy, but we'll see :)

* * *

 **Assailant (Part 2)**

Shiho let out a slow breath, her cheeks reddening again. This was.. too much. He was too much. There couldn't have been a more terrible idea than willingly bringing this man into her home. Her fingers loosened slightly on the blindfold wrapped around his neck and he greedily took the opportunity to swiftly yank it away and off his body. He let it fall to the floor. For a moment, Shiho thought - this is it. He's going to kill her now. He's had enough. But they both continued staring into each other's eyes, neither of them faltering. He looked at her like he knew something she didn't, like he was ready to devour her at any second. She didn't know whether it scared her or turned her on; the mere thought of the latter brought a wave of distress and shame to her heart. She convinced herself she didn't actually find him attractive, that it was just the adrenaline and absurdity of the situation that made her feel this way.

"I'll have you know," he began in a low, husky tone, "that it's been a while since I've had a woman come this close to me... so I suggest you step back before you get a taste of something you're not ready for."

Shiho's eyes widened, she instantly stepped back, eyeing him suspiciously, her heart beating a mile a minute. Then, to her own disbelief, she scoffed, "Something I'm not ready for? Right. Stop acting all high and mighty, you're in my home. You play by my rules."

Then, she stood with her hands over her hips, "You'll be here for a few days," she said when he didn't respond after a while, "so make yourself comfortable. In the morning, you'll be with me in my lab. In the evenings, you'll sleep here," she pointed to a room at the back, "that's my sister's bedroom, she's away for the week. You'll sleep in it for now. There's an en-suite. There's food in the fridge, help yourself. As for clothes, I can wash the ones you're wearing, leave them in the laundry basket, and for sleeping clothes," she picked up a bag she'd stowed next to the couch, "a t-shirt and joggers. Some boxers. Socks. I wasn't sure what size you'd be, I went shopping while you were passed out. I went bigger, just in case."

She shoved the bag in his arms before he had a chance to retort.

"There's a towel in there too if you want to shower, I didn't know what else you'd need..." she put her finger to her lips, "oh, there's a toothbrush as well. And toothpaste."

Shuichi stood there for a moment, baffled. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt this... _baffled_. She'd kidnapped him, yet here she was having brought him fucking boxers and socks. She went _shopping_ for him. As Shuichi stood there, holding the bag of clothes, a sudden feelting thought crossed through his mind - this girl... was she being coerced into all this?

* * *

 _Fuck,_ _I knew it, I went too far at the boxers, dammit,_ Shiho thought. _He's onto me._

 _The boxers!_ Her inner self mocked, _you went too far at buying him anything TO BEGIN WITH._

"I'm going to be using you and monitoring you for the next few days, I need you at your healthiest," she said, as though it justified everything. Then she hastily added, "again, there's food in the fridge. Help yourself. We have an early day tomorrow. I'll wake you up at 8am. You should probably get some sleep. I'm going to bed. I'm not going to lock my door, because you'd be foolish to even think of trying anything while I'm asleep. Oh and," she pulled something out of her pocket, it was his phone, "this stays with me for now. And really, you don't have a lock on your phone? Who in this day and age doesn't have a lock on their phone?"

Without waiting for an answer, she scurried past him down the corridor until she reached the door of her bedroom. Her fingers were on the doorknob when she turned to face him and said, "...what's your name?"

The man faced her, raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. He proceeded to walk down the corridor until he reached her position. He stood right behind her, his front almost touching her back; she could feel his warmth against her body. Shiho felt a shiver run up her spine as he leaned in, his lips ghosting above her ear as he whispered, "Believe me when I say, even with that door closed, you're not tempting me any less..." he retreated backwards and opened the door to the room she'd said was his for the night. "Lock your doors," he said before shutting his door with a thud.

* * *

It took Shiho a while to register she was still standing there. Eventually, she made it safely into her room. Her fingers hovered over the door lock... if she locked it, she'd be telling him "look, I'm afraid of you! You won!" If she didn't, well who knows what could happen then? She realised it was power play. She'd captured him yet her he was acting like _he_ was the dangerous one. Maybe he was. She didn't have a clue who she just brought into her home, after all.

After some thought, she left it unlocked and got ready for bed. She had a gun, what could he possibly do?

She decided it was now that she needed to think strategically of how she was going to play this out. This was by far the worst thing she'd ever done, and she was more terrified than she let on.

She was in her lab when Akemi broke the news to her, _"I heard..."_ she'd started to say, to which Shiho had swivelled around in her chair and questioned, _"heard what?"_

Akemi went on to explain she'd heard rumours about wanting further progress with the APTX specifically with regards with testing on humans, rather than on lab rats. Shiho was shocked, and above all, furious. _"Human subjects?!"_ She'd bellowed, _"... this can't be right! There's no way I'm testing this on a person!"_

Akemi had proceeded to calm her down, _"I know, I know,"_ she'd said, _"we don't know if it's true. But if it is... we need to thing of something..."_

A few days had passed since that incident, and then Shiho got a visit from Gin. And she knew, she knew this was it. He'd told her exactly what she needed to do; start with healthy males, monitor their behaviour before administrating the sample, note down the result and, regardless of whether they live or die, kill them. Carry on until they're sure the poison kills without leaving any traces in the body. They couldn't risk trying this out on a real person out on the field only to discover it didn't work as expected. They couldn't make this mistake.

 _"I'll bring you someone in the next 48 hours,"_ he'd said.

To which, to her utter disbelief, she'd shouted, " _No, I'll do it."_

Gin raised a questioning eyebrow, _"I don't usually let a lady do my dirty work for me, but just for you,"_ and he'd leaned by her ear and whispered, _"I'll let this one pass. Go find yourself someone to have a little fun with, Sherry."_

The next two days were the hardest days of her life, in between bouts of anxiety and phases where she was practically ripping her hair out in anger, frustration and distress, she'd come up with a plan with Akemi to get past all this. They had a plan, now if only it pulled them through this.

Shiho's mind wandered back to reality, and she tried once again to understand the man that was sleeping in the other room. He was the first person she'd captured, and she hadn't really given it much thought when she'd picked him. She didn't seem to be able to decipher his personality; he didn't look scared, he didn't even attempt to escape, which led her to believe he had some kind of ulterior motive. But could it really be possible that the one man she'd chosen _randomly_ could end up in here with an ulterior motive? The odds of that happening were one in a million. Perhaps he was genuinely afraid, but thought it best to not act on it. Maybe he was calm because he had a plan up his sleeve. Part of her hoped he'd stab her or something in the middle of the night and escape so she wouldn't have to deal with this mess, but she knew that wouldn't sit too well with Gin.

As she lay in bed, she pulled out the mans phone. It was wrong to snoop, but it was worse to kidnap a person, and she'd already crossed that line. She swiped on the lock screen. No missed phone calls. No new messages. Nothing. No one has called or texted to check where he was in the past few hours that had passed. Perhaps it wasn't enough time for someone to notice he'd gone missing, maybe she was lucky and there wasn't anyone there to notice.

She checked his recent calls, there was a _James_ and a _Jodie_ there. Who were they? Was Jodie a girlfriend? Their call history was infrequent, but he didn't have many other callers in between. She scrolled further down and quickly spotted a _Mama_.

Their last call was 3 months ago, it lasted a few minutes. She stared at it for a bit too much longer than she'd wanted to, then she sighed and opened up his text messages instead. This was wrong on so many levels, but she didn't care at this point.

The texts didn't really stand out, a lot of them were from his telecom provider. He had a couple from someone called _Andre_. There was a text sent to _Jodie_ a week ago:

 _Jodie, I'm sorry to have upset you yesterday, it wasn't my intention. To be in a relationship when everything is the way it is now... to put you in danger... I can't do that to you. Or to anyone. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry._

She hadn't responded to that. Their previous texts weren't too interesting, just a few "are you there yet?"/ "I'm standing outside the cafe", and other non-interesting activities.

 _So he wasn't dating this Jodie woman,_ Shiho surmised. _But what did he mean... put you in danger? What kind of danger? Who was this man?_

Shiho locked his phone, slid it under pillow and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

* * *

Shuichi stood inside the room for a while. The girl had claimed this was her sister's room, but the room was almost barren. He didn't know where the sister was, but there were barely any traces of her. There was a photo of the two of them together on the bed side table, they were smiling. As Shuichi stared at the photo, a vague memory crossed through his mind. He recalled James Black telling him about Gin and the BO, about how they thought he could infiltrate the Organization. He'd mentioned a woman - _Akemi_ \- he'd said. She'd been there almost all her life, but she didn't yet have a codename. They believed her sister and parents were responsible for creating the mysterious drug they'd heard rumours about. James had shown him a photo of her, he'd explained that they wanted him to get to know her, romantically, and to find his way into the Organization through her.

This was the same girl in the photo, his mind lit up with realisation. Then her sister wasn't just any scientist... she was _the_ scientist. The one they were after. What was her real name again? He couldn't remember, or perhaps the FBI didn't know it to begin with. But her code name -

 _Sherry._

It took a while for him to regain his composure after that; he still didn't really have a plan. He wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do with him; he didn't know how much information he'd be able to gather while being held captive under someone's constant watch.

If she brought him all the way here... perhaps he could infiltrate the Organization by using her, not by using her sister as he'd planned. But could he really make that woman fall for him in a couple days? He doubted he could do it in a year; she seemed to hate him already. And to be fair, he wasn't sure he liked her very much either. She did kidnap him after all. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to count on that as a means of escape...

Shuichi, for the first time in his life, felt he was at a loss on what to do.

* * *

Shiho heard the shower running, and she sighed in relief that at least her prisoner (no matter how much he was annoying her) was actually make himself comfortable. It probably wasn't a good idea to let him roam around the house, but she didn't care at this point. She was going to do things her way - humanely.

It was nearly midnight, and she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She was also feeling hungry, so she got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Not sure what to make for herself, she settled on an omelette. As she began preparing her meal, she decided she'd make more than usual, and leave the rest in the pan for her "prisoner" to eat when he got hungry.

After finishing her meal and washing her plate, she stood leaning on her dining table sipping on some green tea when she heard him approach the kitchen. She took a glance to her left and literally choked on her tea. After her coughing fit subsided, she snapped, "Put something on!"

The man stared at her with a curious expression; he stood there with his hair and skin damp and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. It wasn't his fault - he thought she was asleep.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said simply, though he made no attempt to cover himself.

Shiho's glare could've killed, but the heat in her cheeks made her look almost... docile.

He slowly approached Shiho until he stood right in front of her. Her back was pinned to the dining table now, and he was blocking her exit, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of her on the table. Shiho would've fainted under normal circumstances, but now she was both flustered and angry. "It isn't the first time you've seen a man like this," he began, then in her ear he whispered, "right?"

With her breathing heavy, she reached her hand forward, wanting to push him off, but she didn't quite want to touch him. Instead, she curled her fingers into a fist and placed it on her chest instead. " _No_ ," she said sternly, "it isn't the first time I've seen a man like this."

It was silent for a moment, and then she heard him say, "Lucky guy."

He made no move to get out of her way.

"Get off me," she enunciated slowly, her voice all daggers.

"Push me off," he breathed.

"You sicko," she hissed at him, "you're that desperate for a woman's touch, even if it's a malicious one?"

"Yeah," he said simply, "you're right. That was wrong of me."

And he pushed off of her, without touching her or her touching him.

Someone could've sliced the tension in the room with a knife.

Shiho cleared her throat and said, "there's an omelette for you in the pan. Figured you'd be hungry. Help yourself. Good night."

He watched after her for a while after she'd left. What the fuck was wrong with him? This wasn't like him at all? To corner women like that... he wasn't that kind of guy, he'd never do that to a lady. But with her... he felt he _could_ be like that, as crazy as it sounded, he felt that she matched him. That she could _take it_. And _my_ , did he want to give it to her _bad_.

* * *

It was 3am and Shuichi hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He'd eaten the omelette she'd left behind, and while he thoroughly enjoyed it, it made him wonder what kind of a kidnapper actually cooks for their captive. Then again, she'd given him quite some freedom, she'd even shopped for him. He let that sit in for a moment, and the thought of her being coerced into this suddenly fluttered through his mind again. She wasn't a pawn of the Organization - that was for sure - she was their most prized possession. But it was clear, some part of her didn't want to do this. For a brief moment, he considered letting her know that he was an FBI agent, that together, they could get her and her sister out of this mess. But the thought quickly disappeared as soon it had come when he remembered her dire words, _"I could do a lot of things to you."_ These weren't the words of someone forced into this situation, they were the words of someone who _meant_ it. But would she really threaten him and yet proceed to cook for him, shop for him and give him a room to stay in? She must feel bad about this, otherwis,e she wouldn't have done any of this at all... right?

* * *

The next morning came quickly for both of them, without any emotion in her voice, Shiho explained that they were to proceed to her lab after breakfast to begin the tests. She would blindfold him on the way there. As a shot in the dark, Shuichi asked her what company she worked for, to which she replied with a brief glance his away and back again; her way of silently telling him _"I'm blatantly ignoring you."_

They were at the lab in approximately 20 minutes in 8:30 am traffic - Shuichi made note of that. He didn't know where she lived, but it was an apartment complex. And he could probably narrow it down. After she'd parked the car, she yanked him out of the car with his sleeves. Had he been in any other situation, it would've been almost comical. She shut the car door and proceed to try and drag him by his sleeve, almost as though she didn't want to hold on to him too much. It was getting so frustrating that Shuichi eventually grabbed her dainty hand and plastered it to his arm, "Are you afraid to touch me or something? Here," he said monotonously, "do what you want with me. Just no more sleeve pulling."

Shiho huffed in annoyance, but she tried to hide the fact that the feel of all that muscle under his jacket made her stomach flutter, "I can pull whatever I damn want," she snapped and Shuichi cracked a small smile. Feisty, this one.

"With this and the fact you wouldn't dare touch me yesterday, I'd say you're afraid of men," Shuichi observed. At this point, he wasn't even trying anything anymore, it was just so natural to tease her like this. He didn't even know why. He didn't even know her name. She didn't know his. They were anonymous to each other.

Continuing to drag him with all her might, (admittedly, he was dragging his weight a little bit - he wanted to make her struggle), she yanked him forward so hard he actually thought she was going to throw him on the floor. "Better to be a woman afraid of men than a horny 40-year-old pervert," she snapped.

He actually raised an eyebrow at that, "That's not accurate at all. I'm not 40," he said, a hint of a smile on his face, "I'm 26. You?"

"Me what?"

"How old are you?"

What were they, kids?

"20," she said, then added, "and I'm not afraid of men. Some men, maybe, but... not all men," she quietly drifted off.

It was a while later when they were stood somewhere (presumably in front of her lab door) that Shuichi whispered, "and me? ... Are you afraid of me?"

There was a moment of silence before Shiho actually burst out laughing. She turned around to face him, her eyebrows raised in astonishment, "You?! Why would I be afraid of you? I kidnapped _you_ , remember that?"

The man didn't laugh back; he slowly took of his blindfold, his alluring green eyes now on her face and a dangerous smirk played across his lips. He leaned forward and pinned her body to the door, his hand reached to grip her dainty hand in his, so she wouldn't be able to open the door with her keys. Shiho tried to wriggle out of him but he was too big, too strong.

"What," he teased, "too much for you?"

Shiho snapped at him, "What's wrong with you?! What are you trying to do? Is this some kind of dirty fantasy of yours, assert your dominance over a woman?"

He raised a questioning brow, and with a tone she'd never heard him speak in before he said, "No, this is me trying to bother you just as much as you've bothered me by _taking me hostage in your fucking home_. And with the way you've been treating me, I'd say it's your fucking dirty fantasy to dominate a man. And believe me when I say," his next words were a whisper, "you can try that all you want with me but you'd be messing with the wrong kind of guy."

At that, she pushed him off of her, hard. Shuichi hit the wall behind him with a thud. She grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up against it again, he winced in pain, "You know nothing about me," she hissed, fury in her eyes, "you have no idea what I've been through. So don't you dare say shit like that to me again."

She was angry, and he was angry too, though, for some strange reason, she actually looked angrier than he was.

"I'm sure I don't," he said, and it was honest, then his tone was playful again, "but you do have a thing for me and this wall. Don't do it much, you'll make me start liking it."

Her grip loosened on his collar, and she whispered, almost in exasperation, "Why... do you joke with me... despite everything?"

Shuichi thought about it for a moment, then said with finality, "What part of that was a joke? I don't joke."

* * *

It was silent for the next 20 minutes. Shiho was still angry - at what, she couldn't exactly tell. That guy just pissed her off. And he was hot. And it made her even angrier. Because he was a dick. And crazy. Did she say hot?

She'd gotten him to lie down on the table in her lab, and she'd done some basic checks on him. He'd cooperated with her surprisingly well, he hadn't even attempted to argue.

"Take your shirt off," she said sternly, "I need to check your internals."

He didn't even make a joke at that, and she thought that she'd finally broken him. He sat up on the hard table and pulled off his thin t-shirt over his head. Shiho tried not to let her breathing give away how attractive he looked in that moment. He threw it expertly on a chair nearby and lay back down. His eyes were on hers when he said, "Anything else?"

"I... no, " she said, her cheeks reddening at how obvious she was being. She stared at his torso abut too much longer than expected; his chest was hard, his muscles well defined. Her eyes trailed down to his hard abs, and then a little lower to -

She forced herself to look away, then. She knew he must've seen her stare; she only hoped he wouldn't comment. She placed her fingers on his abdomen and began the exam, all the while staring at the wall ahead. She noticed a few off scars on his side; they were almost faded, but their shapes were still distinct. Knife scars? But from what? Her soft fingers trailed across his scars, and she heard him suck in a breath. Her heart fluttered when she realised he did that because he was enjoying it, not because it hurt. She realised in that moment it was one thing for a man to hear a woman moan, but it was a whole other thing for a woman to make a man moan. Shiho continued trailing her fingers over his scars, and she almost felt like the man was holding his breath. Her fingers reached his lower abdomen, her thumb caressed the strong V line that disappeared under his belt. When she did that, she heard a low sigh from him.

Fuck, that was too much. She could've almost fainted at that.

Then she absentmindedly trailed her fingers across his the lining of his trousers. That was when he instantly sat up, his strong fingers reaching over and gripping her wrist tightly in his hand, "Beyond here," he said, his eyes dark and dangerous, "...is my territory."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a deep, masculine voice said, "Sherry, open the door."

 _Gin._

* * *

THERE WE GO! Chapter 2! Please let me know what you guys think! I hope you guys liked this one. Do you think Shiho and Shuichi are OOC? I'm worried that they are, but it's so hard writing a romance when the characters themselves in the canon aren't shown to interact in this way! Anyway, let me know what you all think, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
